yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Meklord
The Machine Emperors ∞ is a new archetype used by the three main villains of the third arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Three Emperors of Yliaster. The three Machine Emperor sub-archetypes are Wisel, used by Primo, Skiel, used by Lester, and Grannel, used by Jakob. On the latest opening of 5D's a much more threatening monster is shown, revealed now to be Machine Divine Emperor Machinecle Infinity Cubic used by Aporia. These cards were given to their respective owners by their "God", from the large monoliths sent from space with an "infinity" symbol on the side(s). Also, each of the "Decks" (which consist of 1 Machine Emperor and all of the other parts that go with it) are sent one at a time. Each of the Machine Emperor monsters has a colored aura around them (as seen on the card illustrations). Wisel is surrounded by a green aura, Skiel is surrounded by a blue aura, and Grannel is surrounded by an orange aura. They are identified by the atom-like core inside their Infinity loop on their chests. Support for this archetype comes in the form of each Machine Emperor parts, which are designed for use on one Monster but can be used interchangeably, their Cores (named after the Machine Emperor name's root word, Wise, Sky, and Grand), a series of Trap Cards designed for individual Machine Emperors (again, named after the root word, followed by the initial of the part it targets, and the Level of the Summoned Monster, Wise A3 for example), as well as a series of Trap Cards supporting all three in general. All Machine Emperors are Special Summoned along their respective parts by an egg-like core. Wise Core for Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, Sky Core for Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity, and Grand Core for Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity. The Machine Emperor monster of Primo, Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity has been test driven by Ghost, who first used it against Trudge and later against Yusei Fudo. Wisel is a monster composed of 5 monsters via the effect of Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, which are all summoned by the effect of Wise Core when it is destroyed via a card effect. When the 5 parts are combined, they form a humanoid robot. In its battle against Yusei the right arm, Wisel Guard, of Wisel gets destroyed, but is replaced with Wisel Guard 3, and later his left arm Wisel Attack is upgraded by the effect of Wise A3 into Wisel Attack 3. Yusei won the battle by destroying Wisel Top. The Machine Emperor of Lester, Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity was first used in a Duel against Leo and Luna. When the 5 parts are combined, they form a bird-like robot. In this Duel Lester sacrificed his Skiel Attack to Special Summon Skiel Attack 3, by the effect of Sky A3, which in turn was sacrificed to Special Summon Skiel Attack 5. With this upgrade he defeated both Leo and Luna. Skiel is also a monster composed of 5 monsters, which are all summoned by the effect of Sky Core, and combined by the effect of Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity. The Machine Emperor of Jakob, Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity, was recieved by Jakob following Primo's defeat. It is also a Machine-Type Monster, made up of an Machine Emperor Infinity body part and multiple other parts (Attack, Carrier, Guard and Top), Summoned by a Core, which can be upgraded with better versions. Lastly Machine Divine Emperor Machinecle Infinity Cubic (whose owner is the combined Emperor, Aporia), can be either Normal Summoned or by the effect of "Genesis of the Mechanical Emperors", by discarding all 3 Cores from the hand. It is also the only Machine Emperor monster that is not composed of five cards, it is only one. As seen in episode 108, all of the individual Machine Emperor parts can be used by their kin as Primo used Skiel Carrier parts on Wisel. All Machine Emperors are apparently focused on absorbing opponent's Synchro Monsters and gain ATK equal to absorbed Synchro Monsters' ATK. This can be countered by Accel Synchro Summoning an Accel Synchro Monster, using a Fusion Monster or Ritual Monster instead of a Synchro Monster (including using Synchro Monster as a Fusion Materials), Special Summoning an Assault Mode monster, or simply not using a Synchro Monster. All of the monsters of each series (other than the Machine Emperors themselves) can be upgraded to larger monsters with higher levels and stronger effects. Although the maximum levels for these parts is currently unknown, Wisel's, Skiel's and Grannel's parts can increase to at least Level 5. An interesting note is that they've all been used exclusively in Turbo Duels. The first three Machine Emperors have been confirmed for release in the OCG, albeit with their whole form in a single card instead of 5. As we can tell from Wisel and Skiel, they will retain their Synchro stealing effect, and they will be the only monsters that can attack except for Grannel. However, instead of having to destroy a Core monster, they are summoned when any monster is destroyed by a card effect. Additionally, Wisel has the ability to negate Spell Cards, Grannel can Special Summon the Synchro Monster equipped by its effect and Skiel is able to attack directly by sending an equipped monster to the Graveyard. Machine Divine Emperor Machinecle Infinity Cubic was just recently confirmed to be the next V-Jump Promotional card. Play Style This archetype mainly focuses on taking advantage of the opponent's Synchro Monsters and destroying other monsters you control in order to Special Summon the Machine Emperors. These monsters are compatible with virtually any Deck and can stand alone despite the lack of Synchro Monsters on the field. Due to their low levels they can work around level restricting spell, and trap cards. They are vulnerable to cards aimed at Machine-Type removal like System Down, Magnetic Mosquito or Acid Rain. Trivia * When one takes the beginning of all parts (A'ttack, '''C'arrier, 'G'uard and 'T'op), it forms the acronym '''ACGT which are the DNA Bases that form a double helix. Coincidently the nucleotides that are commonly found together, Adenine and Thymine, and Guanine and Cytosine in the double helix, are related to what parts support the Emperors. Attack and Top serve as offensive power, while Guard and Carrier serve defensive purposes. * The Machine Emperors also represent the three basic elements of air, earth, and water; wherein Skiel is air (bird-like appearance), Wisel is earth (humanoid-like figure), and Grannel is water (due to its individual parts resembling sea creatures). Category:Archetype